Dream Catcher
by Nixstar123
Summary: It's been 3 years since Loki's trial, and he's given up all hope of freedom. That is until he finds himself having reoccurring dreams of a girl. A girl who every night saves him from some sort of terrible misfortune. Unfortunately he has no idea who this girl is, but he has every intention of finding out. Christine is a young woman of Midgard who's still trying to find her way.
1. Restless Night

Falling, that was all he felt. Nothing but air to grasp at. He was falling into a pit so deep and so dark that he had no idea how close or how far to the bottom he was. All around him colors and shapes appeared of things that he longed to forget, longed to push from his mind and never remember again.

"Help Me!" He cried out, but it was gone from the air before he could even hear it.

He was trying his best not to panic but he could sense himself getting closer to wherever it was he might land. He held his breath waiting for the inevitable impact but just as he was about to hit the ground his arm was caught from somewhere above him. He cried out in pain as his arm was almost ripped from the socket. For a moment he was simply hanging there suspended over who knows what, but slowly but surely he was pulled up onto a ledge that he had no idea was there. Once on the ledge he found himself taking sharp intakes of breath, as though he no longer had lungs. Once he composed himself, he looked up to find himself staring at a cloaked figure. For a moment he simply stared at the shadow of a person speechless, but he soon found his tongue.

"Thank You. You saved my life, and for that I am eternally grateful. " The figure simply stood there motionless.

" You could at least tell me your name." He said slightly agitated, "So that I might reward you for your act of heroism."

Slowly the cloaked stranger lifted their gloved hand and took off their hood, revealing a beautiful woman with emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair that cascaded down onto her shoulders. A soon as he saw her he was entranced, for this was surely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim." He reached out his hand expecting the woman to grasp it, but she simply pulled her cloak back on and uttered one single word.

"Safe." Then she vanished.

Loki woke in a cold sweat, the hard floor beneath him indicating he had fallen off his bed onto the cell floor.

"A dream." He muttered, "It was all a dream. And yet it felt so real."

Loki stayed awake for the rest of the night, for he couldn't sleep not when her face plagued his mind. Her beautiful hair and those piercing eyes that seemed as if they could make you cry if you stared into them for too long. Loki longed to find this woman whether she was real or not, for he couldn't help but feel as if they we're destined for each other. Loki scoffed. This just proved he had been cooped in his cell for far too long. He was willing to find a literal woman of his dreams, even though he knew that any woman or other creature for that matter could not love him. Especially since he could not even come to love himself.


	2. Purpose

**Thank you so much to those of you following my story! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it will be, but I would appreciate any constructive criticism you guys have for me!**

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own marvel or any of their characters!**

"Beep!", "Beep!", "Beep!",

I sigh in exasperation as my alarm clock blares in my ear. Why can't work start at 10:00 instead of 7:00?

I take a deep breath and force myself to pull back the covers. I regret this decision immediately as I feel the crisp November air brush past my bare legs. _If only I could sell computers in my sleep._ I think to myself. Unfortunately I can barely sell computers while I'm awake, let alone sleeping.

I slowly pad my way into the kitchen, curling my toes on the icy cold avocado green tiles of my sleepy one bedroom apartment. It hasn't been updated since the 70's and is in dire need of a fresh coat of paint and in-floor heating. Unfortunately for me those things aren't an option, as my landlord is pushing eighty-five and can barely hear his own thoughts, never mind a needy tenant.

*pop*

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Stupid toaster" I mutter under my breath, it never fails to startle me.

I grab my piece of semi burnt toast and slather on some jam as I simultaneously chug a glass of orange juice. _At least I have some talent!_ That thought dies hard as I take a glance at the clock and realize that I'm running late. "Crap!", I stuff my toast into my mouth, practically inhaling it, but eating it none the less, and then rush to my closet to find something clean and decent to wear today.

My options are a Captain America t-shirt with a small ketchup stain on the bottom, a more formal Lacey shirt that doesn't really say "Discount Computer Saleswoman", or a plain blue sweater. I vie for the sweater, as I know it will look best under my overly yellow work shirt, not to mention it's super comfy. I pull the sweater on over my white cami and worn jeans, and then checking myself in the mirror.

All I see is a pale young woman with dorky glasses and ashen brown hair who can't find her way in this cursed place called earth. I sigh, trying to calm myself down by repeating my daily mantra. "You are who you make yourself. You are who you make yourself." I only wish making myself was easier.

Just as I'm about to step out the door I wince in pain, just another one of my stupid headaches, but this one feels far worse than any other I've had before, which causes an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly my knees buckle and I find myself on the floor, images are flashing across my vision, images of piercing green eyes, eyes the color of leaves in the summer noon light, eyes that draw me in, closer and closer and..."AH!" I cry out as the pain becomes worse and then slowly subsides.

"What the heck was that?"

Ever since I turned 20 I've been having these chronic headaches. At first I thought it was just because of my new glasses, but my doctor suggested stress instead. Although they've been bad, they've never been _this_ bad. That last one felt like my head was in a hydraulic press, and those images, I've never had that happen before either.

I decide to brush it off as nothing more than an oncoming cold, and simply grab an extra 3 Advil's, but deep down I know that wasn't the case.

I almost scream as I look at the time, realizing I'm more than 20 minutes late.

"Oh, Carlos is so going to kill me!" I barely get the door shut and locked before I'm running for the stairs (Elevators weren't apparently popular in the seventies, or whenever this heap of junk was built!) and out the front door to my russet red Toyota Tercel. I put the key in the ignition, but when I turn it all I get is the revving engine. "Come On!" I can't afford to loose this job, not unless I want to live in an avocado green box instead.

Just as I'm about to give up the engine purrs to life, and I sigh in relief, pulling my junker of a car out of the the parking lot and onto the street filled with people who have a purpose, people I long to be. I can tell it's going to be a long day, and mine has only just begun.


	3. Safe

"And where have you been?" Carlos asked with an unusually calm voice.

He was leaning against the counter glaring down at me, well more like up at me, he was only 5'6 after all, and I had a good 3 inches on him. I could tell though by his demeanor that this wasn't going to be good.

"Christine, I thought we talked about you getting here on time?" I could tell he was angry with me, but I knew it wouldn't last, it never does. You see, Carlos has been sort of like an uncle slash father figure for me ever since I moved to this sleepy little town. He's the reason I have a place to sleep at night, food to eat, without him I don't know where I'd be. He was a close friend of my parents and when they died, he took me in. I lived with him for about 3 years until I could afford to get my own place, and now I work at his little computer shop off of main street.

"I know Carlos and I'm so, sooo sorry, but I had another 'episode'."

'"Episode" was the word we used for one of my killer headaches.

"Another one?" he asked voice full of skepticism. "That's the fifth one this week!"

"I know! But the one I had today, it was different."

"Different how?"

"It was so much more intense like a mini earthquake inside my head! And then I saw these flashes, images of these beautiful green eyes. They were so intense." I said reaching out in front of me as if I could see them right there.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor again." Carlos looked me in the eyes trying to see if I had a concussion or something.

"No Carlos, I'm fine really." I gave him a lopsided grin trying to reassure him that I was in fact fine.

"Now shouldn't we be getting to work?" I said glancing around, deciding to start with a pile of boxes in the corner.

"Just be careful." He looked at me intently as I moved towards the boxes.

"Aren't I always?" I cooed innocently as I grabbed a box. Unfortunately for me in that moment the pile of boxes decided it would be a good time to demonstrate their falling skills...right on top of me.

"Riiiiight." Carlos said rolling his eyes. "So careful!"

After Carlos rescued me from the cardboard avalanche we went on with business as usual. The day went just as I had suspected it would. We had about 2 costumers and I went through an entire pack of gum. As soon as the clock read 5:30, I had already grabbed my bag, said goodbye to Carlos and was now on my way to the back parking lot.

Just as I was about to open my car door a skull crushing headache hit me out of nowhere. This one was even worse than the last one, I found myself feeling faint, my vision spotting, and before I knew it my world had gone black.

I woke up what felt like a few seconds later, my headache now just a dull throb, but the moment I opened my eyes I knew I was no longer in the back parking lot. All around me was miles and miles of an ice covered rocky landscape, the sky was dark and I couldn't tell if it was night or day. I shivered as a gust of wind blew past me. "Where the heck am I?"

It was in that moment that I heard something, something I will never forget. All across the land echoed the screams of a grown man. They were blood curdling and I wanted to cry, to weep even for the poor soul who was releasing them. "HELP ME!" He cried out. I couldn't see anyone, but I couldn't bear to just stand there anymore, so I started running, following the heart wrenching screams until I found myself staring at ginormous cloaked figure who was brandishing a whip, below him was a smaller figure who was curled up, clearly trying to protect himself.

"Stop it!" I yelled, running toward the large figure, but when he turned toward me I nearly peed my pants. He was huge, even bigger than I had originally thought, and he clearly wasn't human. His skin was purple, and he leered down at me, a sneer clearly written across his face. He laughed at me and turned back to tormenting the quivering figure.

"Now why would I do that?" He said smiling. He brought up the whip behind his head and started to strike the figure again, and again, and again. I couldn't help it, I started sobbing right than and there, but as I looked at the curled up man who was laying there clearly in agony, I felt something grow inside me. It was something close to anger, but no it wasn't that, it was worse, it was rage. Pure unadulterated rage.

The yell left my mouth before I even knew what was happening, and right then and there I felt something course through me, but I didn't care. I was leaping toward the purple monster without thinking, and what happened next shocked me. The moment I touched the giant he screamed in agony and looked at me with a mixture of rage and fear. He started to scream louder then, and I realized he was turning to dust. In seconds he was merely pile of ash at my feet, his cloak the only thing left of him. I stared at it blankly for a moment, before I remembered the man on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I asked rushing to help him up. His shirt was torn in the front and back and his lean torso was caked in blood. It wasn't the blood that caught my attention though, it was his eyes. They were a beautiful forest green, and there was a hint of mischief in them. They were the eyes I saw during my last episode. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Funny I was going to ask the same of you." he said smirking slightly. He winced then, the seemingly small movement clearly bringing him pain.

"Come on." I said helping him over to a nearby rock.

Even with all the blood I could tell he was gorgeous. He had defined cheekbones and full lips. He was tall, lean, and muscular, and his eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. He had a good 6 inches on me and his long black hair was all the way down to his shoulders. He stared at me intently and my breath caught for a moment, I realized he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

"I'm..." I hesitated. Should I really be telling this guy my name? I mean he seems nice but what if he decides he wants me as a wife, or trophy, or...something, now that would not do. "I'm Agatha" I said deciding to use my middle name instead.

"Well lady Agatha, I am Loki of-" But before he could finish everything went silent and my vision started to blur. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the back parking lot, my headache long gone.

"It was a dream?" I muttered out loud. I lay there thinking for a while until I decided I needed to get home. After what seemed like an eternity of driving I found myself back at my apartment. I got ready for bed and took my sleeping pill so I would be able to get some zzz's, but as I drifted off into another dreamless sleep, there was one word that kept echoing around my brain.

"Safe."


End file.
